Third Candlelight
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Fluffy Ezio/Leonardo love tale. Federico learns of Ezio's feelings for Leonardo, all the while riding underneath a starry blue Heaven.


**This is originally being published in my DeviantArt gallery. Check out my gallery for this chapter in its completion, previous Candlelight chapters and future Candlelight chapters.**

**Note: This occurs BEFORE Ezio's assassin days, in the world of Assassin's Creed II. Ezio's personality is inspired by Zachary Levi/Flynn Ryder/Eugene of Disney's 'Tangled'.**

**References to the Federico/Ezio introduction of Assassin's Creed II are made.**

**Totally Inaccurate Italian:  
>Stai zitto: Shut up<strong>

_

Candlelight 01

"What has brought so many tears to your eyes?"

Italia's pearl attempted to speak once more, but emotion prevented a single syllable from coming out. The Auditore muttered a stream of curses in his native tongue, using his thumbs to wipe diamonds off of Leonardo's face. "Who has done this?" the young banker-in-training asked, his voice much softer.

"Why is it raining so badly in your workship, amico mio?"

"Non e niente," the young artist replied, shaking his head. He covered his face with his hands, overwhelmed by rounds of sobbing and searing, white hot emotion. He rose from his chair to light a few candles, hoping to steer himself away from even more feelings: love, hope, nervousness-

"Just had a bad day, that's all."

"What, a misplaced nose on one of your-"

"No," Leonardo replied instantly, lighting yet another candle. He grimaced behind the candle light, inwardly stabbing himself. He wanted so much to see Ezio, but now that he was around, the artist wanted nothing more than for him to go away! "A client of mine was unhappy with me," he added, his voice coming out as a whimper. He stepped out from the shadows, failing to notice high-rise fascination on Ezio's face.

_

"Your eyes," the Auditore repeated, lowering his voice to a low murmur. He whirled Leonardo around, a certain someone's heart flew out of the window-

"They're even more beautiful when framed by candlelight. So soft, so warm and pure."

A hand cupped the pearl's face, a certain someone could no longer breathe-

"And such a beautiful face, perfectly framed by this gentle light. How soft it is to touch, much softer than any silk woven by man."

Hearts fluttered wildly, two faces edged closer together, engulfed by the workshop's candlelight...lips edged closer together, both hands cupped an artist's face, and-

Leonardo smiled.

"Take me to Carnevale."

_

Candlelight 02

"Is it true? Are we going, Ezio?"

"Yes yes yes," a laughing bolt of lightning said, lifting a thoroughly giddy Leonardo onto his feet. If the artist had been a dog, he would've had killer blue eyes and the cutest thumping tail. He had to clamp his hands onto Leonardo's shoulders in order to keep the puppy from bolting.

"We're all going. Father, Mother, Claudia-"

"Grazie grazie grazie grazie grazie GRAZIE! Grazie, Ezio! This means the world to me!"

Kisses rained onto the Auditore's face, each one laden with searing joy-but softer than an angel's wing. And absorbing Leonardo's happiness, Ezio only allowed one thought to cross his mind.

_This is what I live for._

_

Candlelight 03-Breathing in a Dream

Leonardo da Vinci's life had become a sonnet of illusions, dances and breathless smiles.

Ezio Auditore, the fireball known for his inability to stop bouncing off walls, walked Leonardo through a dream without end. At every corner he turned, Italia's pearl assumed the dream would meet a tragic end, but the eternally energetic lightning bolt nourished the flowerbuds of their relationship. His promise to escort Leonardo to Carnevale was glorious enough, and would have left the pearl happy-even if the promise turned out to be unfulfilled. To know someone wanted to share such a joyous event with him was far beyond amazing. Akin to taking a breath of fresh air, after suffocating for hours on end. But did the joy end there? Did Ezio abandon the love-hungry jewel?

No. Their happiness continued, even in the thick of night. Whenever the young Auditore couldn't visit him, Leonardo used warm memories of Ezio's smile to propel him through the day. Whenever the lightning bolt **could** visit, the fun and games never ended. And of course, neither did the luxuries only love could bring. The banker-in-training amused himself with the artist's many sculptures, reminded him of late commissions, occassionally broke a statue and pushed Leonardo forward. Ezio was the driving force, the **fire** that propelled many of Leonardo's works to completion-including his Carnevale mask.

What of Ezio's family? What did they make of his relationship to such a fiery, unstoppable ball of energy? Much to Leonardo's delight, they were over-the-moon about Ezio's newfound love. Giovanni frequently hugged him, with the warmest smile on his face-and without a word. Maria Auditore beamed at him in such a manner that lit up all of Italia, even when they were apart. Federico, always a kind and gentle soul, quickly became one of Leonardo's best friends. Claudia claimed the pearl was the cutest creature alive, and Petrucchio decided to become an artist when he grew up.

So all was well, in family matters. No one would be throwing Ezio off the ship to Carnevale, unless he made Leonardo cry. Then Claudia and Federico would change the peace aboard their humble vessel. They were all well on their way to Venezia, riding underneath Heaven's soft blue blessings. Stars shimmered as they rode on gentle waves, savoring each other's company until slumber burdened their eyelids. Their journey had begun several days ago, filled with laughter and the brightest dreams, promising to only give greater happiness once it was completed. So onward they went, the Auditore family and artist, to a new world of sights and sounds.

Giovanni and Maria were tucked away in each other's arms, speaking of matters that did not concern outraged parents of weeping daughters. Petrucchio was showing off his newborn drawing skills to Claudia, having bought a sketchbook right before departure. All was well with the sailors aboard the humble ship, but a certain jewel found himself unable to sleep. Excitement wasn't the only device preventing him from attaining a good night's sleep, however. Fear, uncontrollable and deadly, violently thrust him into a world of nightmares. He was finding it painfully difficult to accept a certain fireball's affections, despite Ezio's constant reassurance of love's unbreakable tidings. To know that such a handsome young man, who had been quite popular with the womenfolk, was a staggering experience indeed.

Leonardo shut his miniature sketch book, sighed and rose to his feet. His lonely room was no longer a sufficient haven. It was time to go outside, and heal his heart underneath the shining stars. But once he arrived at a corner of the outside world, he realized he wasn't the only one in need of the night's fresh air. Two young men were out on deck, sharing each other's thoughts-and they were thoughts of great importance.

"So where did all of this come from, brother? You were once a stallion amongst the women. Now we're riding off to a celebration in Venezia, all because you've taken an interest in Italia's angel."

"Ah, it came to me as an epiphany. Surely someone up there loves me, for without divine intervention, I never would have discovered what it means to live!"

Leonardo clasped a hand over his heart, desperately hoping Ezio and Federico wouldn't hear his screaming heart. "I feel as if I have come to life, all over again," the beautifully clumsy, expressive Ezio went on, eyes raised to the stars. "I do not know what it was like to leave Mother's womb, but I have a pretty good idea. I am reborn every time his face cames to mind!"

"You **do** know half of Italia is in love with him too, do you not?"

"How can I **not** know, brother? I would actually be outraged if that weren't true! It should be **every** man's duty to adore such a beautiful creature!"

"You do not fear competition," a smiling, warm and thoroughly proud Federico said, patting his brother on the back. Ezio made a sound halfway between a snicker and a chuckle.

"What is there to fear? If any one of his 'patrons' decides to take him from me, well...ah, they **won't.** They won't have the chance! They think they can take advantage of his good nature, asking for nude portraits, but I, Ezio Auditore, will win in the end!"

"How beautiful," a chuckling Federico put in, his smile as warm as the heavens. "The world is a much happier place, fratello, now that you've finally discovered how to use your brain. To know that you will prevent all men from violating Leonardo da Vinci's artistry is to know great security and happiness."

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, surely peering out into the azure blue wonders. Ezio broke their tranquil silence, speaking with a solemn yet perfectly warm, blissful tone. "I too know great security and happiness," he declared, eyes directed on a shiny sea of stars. "Never before have I known such a feeling. I could have taken every man **and** woman in all of Italia, but never would I have felt anything like this."

"And what is this you're feeling?"


End file.
